MeSasukeKidnapped
by azzaeatscakes
Summary: when sakura is waking in the forest one day she gets kidnapped by sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Summary: when sakura is waking in the forest one day she gets kidnapped by sasuke

As I was heading to the village I felt a strange presence but it was also familiar

Sasuke I breathed I could feel him smirk behind me good to see you again sa-ku-ra

He whispered in my ear before everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up my head was spinning as I tried to remember what happened then it all came back to me then I heard footsteps outside the door I tried to get up but realized my hands were chained to the wall just great and they were draining my chakra too just then the door opened and in walked


	3. Chapter 3

Orochimaru I hissed why am I here

For your medical abilities of course as if it was the most obvious thing

Well why have sasuke kidnap me because you wouldn't of come of your own free will although that probably was true you will have someone come in and give you some clothes later and someone to test your medical abilities he hissed as he walked out of the room and I was again trapped in my own thoughts


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long I was asleep for but my stomach told me it was somewhere close to tea time as I thought that I felt another precence in the room as I turned to see who it was I already had a good Idea who it is sakura your awake yep its sauke

Why did you come here hn he said as he shoved the clothes in my hands and unchained my hands as he walked out he said someone would call me for dinner in a hour then he walked out without a word


	5. Chapter 5

I don't remember how long I was there but it must have been an hour

Cause someone came and told me to come down for dinner

As I walked down I noticed there were many halls to many to memorise

So I new I couldn't get out that way as I entered the dining hall I saw sasuke and Orochimaru and all of his henchmen turned to me.


	6. Chapter 6

As I looked around there was only one seat vacant and it was next to sasuke

**Oh joy **I thought sarcastically as I sat down I realized there was actually a reasonable meal there was ramen, sushi and rice balls as I finished I swear I was dragged back

To the place they were keeping me


	7. Author Note

hi if any of you have any idea what i should do next could you pm me or review

cause i am obviously stuck on what i should do next


	8. Chapter 8

next day

i woke up with a huge headache i looked around the room

and to my relife there was'nt anyone here i got up and looked to see if there was

a secret passage again my foot touched something it was fuzzy a rug i had'nt seen

that before as i looked under it i saw a latch i oppened the latch and saw a passage **bingo**

i walked down the passage way it was very long but finnaly reached a door i pushed it oen and was shocked at

what i saw


	9. Chapter 9

there he stood in his evil lair Orochimaru i hissed his name ah im so glad you decided to join me

what do you want i siad bluntly oh do i have to have a reason yes well if you musssst know

i need you to heel my armssss theres no way in hell i would heel your stupid arms well that can be arranged

with that he reached out to grab me but i jumpped out of the way and bumpped into


	10. Chapter 10

sasuke i hissed venom filling my words and just like that i was knocked out again

why did this keep happening to me i woke up to the sound of screaming voices and i smelt smoke thats when i

realized that the place i was in was on fire just as i stood up someone picked me up bridel style

and to my surprise it was sasuke what was he doing was he the one that set that place on fire and

killed all those people as i relized were he was heading i could'nt belive it sasuke i managed to croak out hn were are we

going were dose it look like home i could'nt belive it it must be a miracle as we reached the village gates he slowed down

i love you i dont know if i heard him correct but iresponde by kissing him i love you to i managed to whisper


	11. epiloge

5 years later

nauto is hokage and is married to hinata and have a daughter aged 4 and

sasuke was charged guilty but he got off easy all he had to do was do comunity service and

be watched 24/7 for 1 year after his punishment ended he and sakura maried and had two children a girl aged 2

and a boy aged 4 and they lived hapilly ever after (pretty corny huh)


End file.
